Max Payne 3 (2012)
Max Payne 3 is a third-person shooter video game developed by Rockstar Studios and published by Rockstar Games. It was released in North America for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on May 15, 2012. The Cast *Max Payne - James McCaffrey *Raul Passos - Julian Dean *Rodrigo Branco - Frank Rodriguez *Fabiana Branco - Benedita Aires Pereira *Victor Branco - Robert Montano *Marcelo Branco - Dillon Porter *Giovanna - Shirley Rumierk *Serrano - Babs Olusanmokun *Armando Becker - Bira Castro *Dr. Arthur Fischer - Marconi de Morais *Wilson DaSilva - Stephen Girasuolo *Anthony DeMarco Sr - Ray Iannicelli *Tony Demarco - Charles Semine *Bachmeyer - Gilberto Romagnolo *Milo Rego - Daniel Bittencourt *Neves - Gil Cardoso *Alphonse - Khalid Abdul-Alim Gonçalves *Daphne - Tonja Walker *IT Guy - Dillon Porter *Favela Kid - Nickolas Reis *Claudio - Rafael Sardina *Anders Detling - Wayne Duvall *Dave - David Callagati *Girl in NJ Bar - Michele Hayes *Rodrigo's Secretary - Monica Steuer *Crazed Man - Emil Keller *Mona Sax - Wendy Hopes *Alfred Woden - John Randolph Jones *Vinnie Gognetti - Fred Berman *Valerie Winterson - Jennifer Server *Vladimir Lem - Jonathan Davis *Nicole Horne - Jane Gennaro *Documentary Newscaster - Russ Harris 'The Local Population' *Adal Silvestre *Adam McNulty *Adriana Costello *André Franca Stival *André Mello *André Marothy *André Siangiacomo *Angelo Ribeiro *Antônia Anjinha *Aresio Souza *Atila Marques *Bobby Funaro *Brian Nardini *Bruno Hedler *Bruno Llos *Bruno Lopes *Camila Cruz *Camilla Hoffman *Carlos Eduardo Ishikawa *Carolina Greco *Chris "Enzo" Rubino *Christian Nuñez *Claudio Marioto Jr. *Cleber Martins *Coleen Corbett *Damian Acosta *Daniel Burity *Daniel Farias *Daniel Foltran *Daniel Shirai *Danny Deferrari *Danny Mastrogiorgio *Darwin Demarch *Don Fanelli *Doug Style *Eder Araújo *EDP *Eduardo Navas *Edwin Chan *Erica Langworthy *Fabio Costaprado *Fábio Garcia *Felipe Stefano *Filipe Tixaman *Fe Rap *Flávio A. Gomes *Fred Berman *Graphis *Gregorio Uribe *Happy Anderson *Igor Brazil *Igor Lott *J.C. Bergman *Jack Riccobono *James Dima *Jeffrey DePicciotto *Jeromin Silva *Jim Palumbo *João Netto *João Roncatto *Joaquim de Santana *Joey Gay *John Munoz *Jonathan Natalicio *Jorge Benildo Dos Reis Jr. *Joseph L Rubino *Julio César Freire *Julio Lima *Júnior Cabral *Kátia Campos *Kenny Santucci *Kuririn *Lloyd H. Floyd *Lou Mangini *Luca Filgueiras *Luigi "Rocky" Fuschetto *Luis H. Santos *Maltradilho Tercetro *Mankuzo *Marcelo Cunha *Marcelo Siqueira *Maria Bia Martins *Marina Odo *Mauricio Colantoni *Memo *Michael De Oliveira *Michelli Coutinho *Mickael Broom *Mike Ficchi *Murilo Silva *Nick Giovannetti *Nicole Bufis *Nilton Zanelli *Paulo Braz *Paulo Pomponet Cerqueira *Pave Oliveira *Pedro Kaluf *Perry Silver *Phelipe Dias *Philipe Terceiro *PJ Sosko *Punk Da Pedreira *Rafael Uribe Peñalosa *Renato Baragão *Renato Paes *Richard Trujillo *Rocco Cambareri *Rodrigo Sampaio *Ron Sarcos *Sabiá Pinheiro *Sergio Leão *Sergio Ortiz *Tamara Carrion *Tarantula *Thiago Basile *Thyago Silveira *Tiago Redniggaz *Tom Ribeiro *Tomas Marsh *Tomaz Mamberti *Vinnie Penna *Vladimir Carvalho *Vladimir Hurtado *Wallace Costa *Wellington Natal *William Martins *Wilken Nogueria *Zumba 'Max Payne Media' 'Newscasters:' *Beth Kent *David O'Brien *Laura Heywood *Russ Harris 'Captain Baseball Bat Boy' 'Part 1:' *Announcer: David O'Brien *Young Baseball Bat Boy: Caitlin Thurnaeur *Old Baseball Bat Boy: Caitlin Thurnaeur *Bicycle Helmet Girl: Mary Ellen Cravens 'Part 2' *Announcer: Sergio Leão *Old Baseball Bat Boy: Zumba *Bicycle Helmet Girl: Maria Bia Martins 'Amor Y Damas' *Lourenço Augusto: Paulo Du Santos *Amelia: Camilla Cruz *Marina: Camilla Hoffman Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games